Danny's Dad
Daniel Walters Sr. (July 17, 1935), is the Tourettes Guy's father. He acts virtually the same as Danny, especially with his own abundant use of vulgar diction. Despite this, he does not have Tourettes syndrome. Height: 6' 2" (1.88 m) Zodiac Sign: Cancer Personality Danny's dad is largely the same as his son, however, he does not have Tourettes syndrome. He usually has an enduring hatred directed to Danny, since Danny acts like a child to him. His temper can become slightly more amplified than his son's, with one such incident involving him chasing his grandson out of his own home. Things Danny's Dad Likes & Hates Things Danny's Dad Likes *Drinking beer *Calling Danny "Baldy" *Hitting on big black women *Calling Dr. Phil a Big Dick *Calling Jared a Cocksucker *Chasing Jared out of the house Things Danny's Dad Dislikes *Danny always wearing the same shirt (and he wants Danny to wear a different shirt for once in his life) *Being called a "Mall Santa" *Being thrown on the ground *Thanksgivings with overly abundant servings of mashed potatoes, which he has referred to in the past as "Shitload of Mashed Potatoes Day" *People leaving him when he asks for help *People dropping him after helping him up *The Philippines(They can fill up his ass) *Being called "Mellow Yellow" *2$ for a piece of toast *Jared being all 'Smartassish' Quotes (at Danny's Son's Graduation Party, class of 2007) Danny's Dad: You change your damn glasses more than you change your damn shirt! Why don't you try wearing a different shirt for once in your life? Danny: Why don't you just fuck off! Danny's Dad: Fuck the Philippines! They can fill up my ass. {drinking beer} Danny's Dad: There was like, 5 of these assholes... JARED: Dad, Grandpa, Grandma Jenelle's leaving. You both need to move your cars. BOTH: Ah, shit! Danny: {banging the table with a spoon and arguing with Shirlena) Fuck you! SHIRLENA: Fuck you! Danny: Fuck you! Shirlena: Fuck you! Danny: I said fuck you first so fuck you! Danny's Dad: {walking into the room where Danny is residing} Hey, there's a whole lot of fucking going on in this room! Danny: {looking toward his father} Fuck you! Danny's Dad: Well, fuck you! Danny: Fuck you! Danny's Dad: Fuck you! Danny: Fuck you and every "Mall Santa" that looks like you! Danny's Dad: (camera cuts to Danny and his father fighting with each other. Danny's dad is holding his son in a headlock, choking his son, and Danny's glasses dropping from his face) So, you want to talk some shit, huh baldy? LAUGHING Danny: Son of a bitch! {pushes his dad on the floor} Danny's Dad: CRASHING Fuck! Fuck, oh, god, fun out of fucking, fucking, me that evil son of a... God damn it, shit! {getting up} Oh, shit... {camera cuts to Danny's dad, who is now standing} I hate the shit out of you! God, damn, like, {opens the door to go outside} should never. {door closes, then the cameraman goes to the door and Danny's Dad goes in the garage to leave, but he gets startled by the cameraman} Oh, fuck! {tries to go in the car, but gets startled by his grandson again and bangs his hands on the glass door} {On Thanksgiving} Danny's Dad: What is this? {slamming pot down} Shit Load of Mashed Potatoes Day? {leaning toward Danny aggressively} Huh?! {camera cuts to Danny's dad in the kitchen. He opens the nearby cupboard doors to find something else for food} There's got to be something else to eat in this damn house. {camera cuts again to him announcing what foods he found} Ah, hell, he's got some, corn and... some green beans and... some oats, and some... saltines and... {holds a box of "Count Chocula" cereal} What the hell is this shit? {still trying to figure out what in the world it is} Unknown Relative: {relative telling his life story} We grew up in the small town. When I was... in my 20's I would often go for walks, and walk around, see the neighborhood. {Danny's Dad notices a piece of food stuck to his nose} I later married my wonderful wife, you're, you will be that, Danny's Dad: You got you've got some shit on your nose. A little piece of shit right on the end of it. {relative removes food from his nose} Yeah. That got it. Go ahead. {cuts to the pool table room, where Danny's dad is playing pool} Little asshole... God, too bad did. Fuck this! That goddamn table's defective. {drinks beer and tries to sit at the window, but gets hit by curtains while the curtains are falling from atop the window} Oh, fuck! God damn it! Danny: Are you okay, dad? Danny's Dad: Hell no, I'm not okay, I'm an old man and I fell on my ass. Get over here and help me up, somebody! Danny: Do you want me to call 911? Danny's Dad: Fuck 911! Now get your ass over here and quit standing around with your fingers in your ass, get over here. {Danny and his son both ran away to go in their car to escape, but the cameraman sets his camera down to help him up} Danny, get your ass over here! ...'Bout fucking time asshole! Goddamn it. LAUGHS {he accidentally drops him} Oh, damn! You know what? Fuck you all, huh? Listen uh, pick my own ass up, goddamn it, you're gonna be sorry when I get up. {Jared runs away with the camera into another room, and pans up to find Danny's dad is charging towards him} I'm going to whip your ass you little son of a bitch, come back here you cock sucker! {Jared runs} Come back here! Damn it. {Jared hides under the pool table} I'm too damn old for this. You think you can get away by hiding under there? Well, I got news for ya I can reach you and grab that. You ain't going to get away from me now I got you, you little... {grabs him by his coat} Agh! Oh, what the hell? What? {ripping Jared's coat} Oh, damn! Damn it, they don't make clothes like they used to... { opens the door to go outside to escape Danny's house. Danny's dad soon follows him out} Come back here you! {Jared opens the small door to get out and runs as fast as possible to get in Danny's car. The text then says "DRIVING AWAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE", when the camera cuts inside the car. They drive away, with Danny's Dad trying to chase the car} You cock sucker! {the text then says "special thanks to Doppler effect"} The Tourettes Guy's Father Danny's Dad: 2$ for a piece of toast, Bullshit!!!! Trivia *It is unknown if Danny's dad has died. His most recent appearance was in Tourettes Guy 2013. *Sometimes, Danny's dad calls Danny a "son" of a bitch. This may strike viewers as peculiar, considering that Danny's mom is his father's wife. Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Danny's Family Category:Tourettes Guy Category:People who suffer Tourettes Syndrome Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Forgoton characters Category:Forgotten characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cancer